Bring Blue Jay Back
by punkrockgirl555
Summary: Sequel to "Taking My Brother's Place". On her day of silence Jayleene finds a way to bring Jay back...For a month. But will she pay the price to keep him forever? Rated M for the last few chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A way back

**A/N: Don't read unless you read "Taking My Brother's Place" or you might get a little lost. **

**Chapter 1: A way back**

Jayleene lay on her bunk alone as she thought of what day it was…Jay's birthday. She was completely silent, even mute to her niece, Justice and nephew, Dexter when they ran into the room, laughing and playing. It had been over four years and she was now twenty one, but the pain of a deceased brother hurt as badly as it did four years prior.

She found herself only to talk to…Well…Herself on this day. Everyone else was completely shut out. She would cry but produce no sound, it was unusual for a Walker to be silent but when one of them was gone…

"You okay?" Kai asked, walking into the room.

Jayleene shook her head.

He frowned and slid next to her on her bunk. She moved closer to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her in an embrace. "You know you're killing yourself with this silence thing." Jayleene remained silent with tears running down her face. Her hair spread around his chest and she never bothered to change out of her pajamas, a white shirt and electric blue shorts. She clutched her grandmother's sapphire pendant close to her heart and the same went for her bracelet that provided sight which she no longer needed, but still wore.

"Jayleene…C'mon talk to me…" Kai shook her lightly. Jayleene shook her head once again. "Please?" when there was no answer, he sighed but continued to hold his girlfriend close to him. The twenty two year old kissed her forehead. "Do you wanna' play a video game or something?"

Another silent no. "You can't lie here all day."

This time she looked up at him before nodding. Jayleene loosened his grip on her body and stood. She put on her grandmother's pendant and her brother's bracelet before starting to change.

Kai sat patiently trying to figure out what her next move what'd be. After she was in her ninja suit, she walked over to him, kissed his lips lightly and then left the room. The red ninja followed her.

Jayleene whipped around and put a hand in front of Kai's face. "Don't follow me. I want to be alone." Were the only words she let slip out of her mouth. The lack of speech for the day had cracked her voice slightly.

Kai remained still as his girlfriend climbed down the anchor of the ship with her brother's nun-chucks in her grip.

Jayleene walked onto the streets of Ninjago City, keeping her silence. Where was she going anyway? She had no idea; she just needed to be alone. "If you want someone back in your life! Buy this potion!" an old woman shouted as hundreds of busy people ignored her. The old woman was waving a bottle of purple liquid in her hand. That caught Jayleene's attention.

**Back at the Bounty…**

Dexter was like his mom. Trouble. The four year old made noise and drew on the walls. While Justice was calm like her dad, she meditated next to Zane while Angel tried to contain her son. "A little help, Zane!" Angel growled.

The nindroid was deep in meditation…Until his wife hit him with a book to snap him out of it. "Yes, Angelina?"

"He's your son too, don't be an ass and help me!" Angel then looked to both her children, pouting. "Mommy said a bad word…"

Dexter smiled. "Mommy has to put a nickel in the swear jar!"

Justice sighed and walked over to her brother. She opened his chest door and flipped off his power switch. The male twin's eyes closed and he fell into his mother's arms. "Justice, you know you shouldn't turn off your brother's power switch, that's a mean thing to do!" Angel said to her daughter.

"Sorry, mommy, but Dexter made me angry; he messed up my meditating with daddy." Justice frowned.

Zane touched the little girl's shoulders. "Once we reboot your brother, you must apologize."

Justice nodded and saw the red ninja enter the room. "Hi, Uncle Kai,"

Kai looked up. "Huh? Oh…Hey, Justice,"

The female android/human sat next to her uncle on the couch. "I sense something is wrong."

"What's up with you?" Angel asked as Zane flipped Dexter's power switch back on.

Dexter's eyes opened once again and he tackled his sister to the floor. "You turned me off, meanie!" he growled, opening the case on his sister's arm. He flipped off her sight switch and she only smirked.

"Daddy taught me how to fight without seeing!" she swung open the door on her brother's chest.

She flipped off his mobility and he froze, falling over. "Stop it you two!" Zane snapped. He turned Justice's vision back on and the same went for Dexter. "Time out for the both of you," the nindroid dragged the two children out of the room.

Angel shook her head and turned back to Kai. "Jayleene's gone silent again." He sighed.

"Oh, it's her brother's birthday already?"

"Yeah…" he nodded. "But this year it's gotten a bit worse."

"How so?"

Kai shrugged. "I dunno'…She just seems…Darker than usual."

**With Jayleene…**

Jayleene remained silent while the old woman spoke to her. "Interested, honey? It'll bring anyone back into your life like _that_." Her voice was sly but somehow sweet. "Say…a dead relative? If you visit their grave and pour this over the spot where they lay, they'll come back to life for a day." Jayleene frowned. She would want him back for more than a day… "But if you want them back permanently you have to sacrifice yourself as a servant to pure evil, but let's not get into that." The old woman waved that part off.

"Every drop provides the person twenty four hours of life and since this bottle is nice and big…You'll get at least a month." Jayleene nodded slowly, but suspiciously. "Sadly when the bottle's done, you can't get them back any other way."

Not wanting to break her silent vow again, Jayleene used sign language, not sure that the woman would understand. _"Do you have more than one bottle?"_ she asked, using different hand gestures.

"No honey, I do not. But, I'll give you this potion for say…a few strands of that pretty hair…?" the old woman reached out to touch Jayleene's light brown hair. Jayleene backed away and used a few hand gestures. _"What do you want with my hair?"_ the blue ninja was starting to think the hag was some sort of witch or sorcerer.

"I simply want it so I can add it to my collection." The woman gestured to a creepy jar of different color hair. "It'd be nice to have someone give me their hair _willingly._"

Jayleene bit her lip, thinking for a moment. She could have Jay back…But not for more than a month, still…If she sacrificed herself…No, that wouldn't be right, but she wanted her brother back. Finally she decided, she'd get her brother back for a month, but would just let him go afterwards. Jayleene began to use her hands to talk again. _"Fine, but you can only take a little of my hair, but not too much in exchange for the potion."_

The old woman nodded and pulled out a pair of scissors. Jayleene took them hesitantly and cut off a bit of her hair. She handed it over and it was exchanged for the bottle. Jayleene walked off with the potion at hand, she wouldn't tell the others…Yet.

**A/N: First chapter. Done! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

**Chapter 2: Hope…**

"**I'm getting my hopes up for nothing…I know this dumb potion isn't gonna' work…"** Jayleene thought as she left the ship the next day. All night she had been debating on what to do. The chances of the liquid working were probably as thin as a toothpick.

"**Okay, if it works, Jay will be back but only for a month, when that month is up…Maybe I'll consider-NO! Stop it, Jayleene. But I'd rather have my brother hate me than to be dead…"** She slapped her head. What was she thinking? For all she knew, the old hag could've given her grape juice in a fancy glass bottle. Jayleene sighed as she walked through the gates of the grave yard. After wondering around for a few minutes, she found her brother's grave. _'Here lies Jay Erick Walker. A friend, ninja, brother and son,' _She pulled out the potion slowly and hesitantly. There was only one thing she had. Hope.

Jayleene had Jay's ninja suit and nun-chucks in a bag. If it worked, at least her brother would have something to wear. She was wearing an electric blue tank top shirt under a black windbreaker and she had on ripped jeans and black combat boots. **"This is dumb…I know it won't work…But if I thought it wouldn't work? Why'd I bring clothes for him to wear?"** she shrugged off her thoughts and pulled out the slim bottle of purple liquid. **"Here goes nothing…"** she poured a single, tiny drop of the liquid onto her brother's grave. Jayleene waited patiently and felt a tear fall from her eye as nothing happened. "Sorry, Jay…" she whispered, wiping her tear away.

"**I should've known this shit wouldn't work…"** she thought, walking away.

All hope disappeared and Jayleene's heart began to crack slowly. She started to sob as she walked back to the ship. When she got on deck, she ran into the room she shared with Kai and collapsed onto the bed. She pulled off her jacket and kicked off her boots in frustration with her idiotic hope of getting her brother back. Hope was useless; it was the exact thing killing her now.

Jayleene covered her face with one arm and used her other to grab the bed sheets underneath her in emotional pain. She re-opened an old wound with that dumb ass hope…More tears fell.

Kai walked into the room and saw his girlfriend crying. "Jayleene…?" she looked up with red, glassy eyes. He walked over to her and she sat up to hug him tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked, hugging her back.

Jayleene pulled away and looked down. He followed her eyes and saw a bottle of purple liquid. "This stupid potion…" she picked it up and showed it to him, "I got it from this hag on the street." She wiped her tears. "She said it'd bring a dead relative back and I tried it…I feel like an idiot…"

Kai sighed and hugged her tighter. "You're not an idiot; I probably would've fallen for it too." It was true. He would've, Jay was one of his brothers, if anyone on the ship died; he would've fallen for the trick.

Jayleene felt Kai kiss her on the cheek and she smiled lightly. "Thanks, Kai…" she whispered.

…

Jayleene lay on top of Kai while his hands rested on her back. She had woken up in the middle of the night…Why? She felt the presence of someone else in the room…Jayleene turned her head and saw an angry familiar man in the same suit he wore at his funeral. He had light brown hair and deep blue eyes…Wait…Before she could speak he yelled loudly: "WHY ARE YOU IN BED WITH MY SISTER?!"

Kai woke up quickly and sat up. Jayleene grabbed the fabric of his ninja suit and looked at the familiar man. "J-Jay…?" they both asked in union.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But the next is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: A brother brought back

**Chapter 3: A brother brought back**

Jay glared at Kai who was still holding Jayleene. Jayleene's eyes were wide and she looked at Kai. "The p-potion worked…" she trailed off.

"Alright, Jayleene I'm taking you home and Kai you're _DEAD_." Jay growled. The two just stared at Jay in shock. "Well don't just sit there! Get out of bed with my sister!"

Nya walked into the room in her pajamas and rubbing her eyes. "What's up with all the shouting you guys woke me-" the samurai stopped when she saw Jay. "J-Jay…?"

Jay smiled. "Hey, Nya,"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" she hugged him tightly with tears running down her face.

"Um…yeah…Why wouldn't I be?"

"Wait…You don't remember?" Jayleene asked.

"Remember what? The last thing I remember is going to the jewelry store because-" he shut his mouth and glanced at Nya. "Because uh…I wanted to uh…Uh…"

"Jay, I already know." Nya smiled, showing him the ring on her finger.

His jaw dropped. "Uh…H-how'd you know…?"

"Jay, she knows because I read your journal and found the ring." Jayleene said.

Jay glared at his sister. "Dude, it was supposed to be a surprise! Wait a minute…Why are you even here? You're supposed to be home with mom and dad."

"Jay…You've been dead for four years, I used a potion to bring you back to life." She held the bottle full of purple liquid in front of his face. "Before you died, you asked me to take your place."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Okay…What sort of prank is this? It's pretty messed up."

Jayleene sighed. "I'm not kidding, Jay. I have proof. After you left, two more ninja joined the team. Cole has a girlfriend, April and Zane has a wife, Angel and two twin kids, Dexter and Justice. And that suit you're wearing, you wore it to your funeral." Kai nudged his girlfriend. "Plus, I started dating Kai…"

Jay shook his head. "First off, there aren't two more ninja, Cole doesn't have a girlfriend, nindroids can't have kids and last, you _despise_ Kai."

Jayleene sighed. "Like I said, I've got proof."

…

Jayleene explained everything to her brother, showing her proof. She woke everyone up and showed them to Jay. "See? Do you believe me now?" she asked, folding her arms.

Jay's jaw was practically to the floor, but he was still angry at Kai. "That _still_ doesn't excuse hothead for deciding to spend the night with-"

"My girlfriend that I've been dating for four years," Kai finished, folding his arms. "Well, you were about to marry my sister, so…" Kai put out one of his hands. "Even?"

Jay stared at the hand, well more like glared at it before taking it. "Even." He said. Suddenly Kai pulled Jay's hand and hugged his electric brother. Kai let go before anyone could think he was a sissy, but Jayleene smiled and hugged Jay. Still…Inside she knew everything wouldn't last…She had only a short month and every day she'd have to give her brother the potion. Nobody needed to know that yet…She'd cross that bridge when it was necessary.

Everyone gathered around Jay and hugged him too. "Mommy," Justice tugged on Angel's arm. "Is that our Uncle Jay?"

Zane walked over to his daughter and lifted her up. "Yes that is your Uncle Jay, Justice."

Dexter pulled out a marker with a devilish smile. "I'm gonna' draw on Uncle Jay!" he yelped, running to Jay.

"Say what now?" Jay turned his head, only to be jumped on by the four year old boy. Jay fell onto the floor and a mustache was drawn on his top lip. Angel sighed and went to deal with the younger version of herself.

…

The next day all Jayleene could do was hang out with her brother, using every precious moment, knowing what would happen in a month. As Jayleene and the others walked to the junkyard to visit the Walkers a smile tugged at Jayleene's lips.

Oh how would her parents act at this…Still…She didn't want them to get too excited, they'd fall deep when Jay had to leave again. Unless she followed the old woman's orders…No, she couldn't…But she wanted her brother to stay…It was better for him to hate her than to be dead. Jayleene just sighed as they walked into the junkyard.

"Hey, mom, hey dad," Jay said. Both the adults turned their heads.

"Oh, hi Jay," Edna waved and then went back to her work. It took her a few seconds… "JAY?!" There it is.

Ed stood with wide eyes. "What-How…? You-you're dead…" he then hugged his son tightly and Edna did the same.

"I used a potion to bring him back." Jayleene said, joining the group hug.

Jay pulled away from the hug and glared at Kai. "And Kai's dating Jayleene." He hissed.

"We know, Jay." Edna laughed.

"Huh? Well…Why aren't you kicking his ass, dad?!" Jay threw his arms up.

"Because, I trust Kai enough to know who won't do anything I don't like." Ed smiled.

"Well your trust is false, 'cause hothead was in bed with her!" Jay growled.

Ed's smile disappeared and he rolled up his sleeves. "Alright you little punk, let's have it!"

"Shit." Kai bolted at the two Walker men ran after him.

"Ed, no!" Edna yelled after her husband.

Ed threw random pieces of junk at Kai as he ran. Jayleene ran after her brother and dad. "Guys, I'm twenty-one! I'm a little old for you to beat my boyfriend up over this shit!"

Jay smiled at his sister. "Making up for lost time, sis." He ran ahead to beat down Kai who was already tackled to the ground by Ed.

Cole, April, Lloyd, Scarlet, Zane, Angel, Dexter and Nya all burst out laughing. But Justice found nothing funny. "Um…Daddy…Why is Uncle Jay hurting Uncle Kai?"

Zane shook his head and patted Justice on the head. "It is a strange emotion, one that your brother and I will acquire once you begin _dating._"

"So…When I get a boyfriend, you are going to harm him?"

"Precisely,"

"I…I do not understand, daddy."

"Nobody ever understands." He said. "I hardly do myself."

Justice sighed.

**A/N: LOL, instead of Kai beating down Jay, it's the other way around! I love to get creative! I just had a pack of Skittles and there's no writer's block today! FUCK YEAH. **


	4. Chapter 4: Only a month

**A/N: DON'T HATE ME! Short chapter, I know. **

**Chapter 4: Only a month **

Jayleene sat next to Jay as she explained his living situation. "Wait…So I'm only gonna' be alive for a month and then…"

"You have to go back to you know…" she pointed upward at the sky. They were sitting on the deck of the Bounty alone. "But…There's one way you can stay permanently…"

"What's that?"

She sighed. "The woman that gave me this potion said I would have to sacrifice myself to pure evil as a servant and you'll be able to stay until your old age takes a turn on you."

Jay blinked. "You're not thinking of…"

"I don't know." She cut him off. Tears started to blur her vision. "It hurt really badly when you died, I don't want you to…to…" her voice was hoarse.

Jay hugged his sister. "Don't cry…We have an entire month…"

"Yeah, but that goes by quickly, Jay. After that, I think I'll be more miserable than before…" He remained quiet. What could he say to that?

"Once the month's up…I'm going to see Lord Garmadon and then-"

"Stop talking like that. If you join Garmadon then I'm gonna' have to fight you and I don't want that…"

She looked up. "It's better for you to fight me than for you to be dead."

Jay sighed and shook his head. He wanted to live, but not at the price where he'd have to fight his sister and eventually kill her. Tears escaped from his eyes too as he hugged her tighter. Jayleene looked up. "Jay, we can't tell anyone about this, okay?" when he didn't say anything she shook him. "Okay?!"

"Okay…" he mumbled. "You can't-"

"I _want_ to. Jay, you're my brother and I don't want you gone again."

Jayleene saw Kai and Nya coming and see wiped her eyes, letting go of her brother.

"Hey, guys," she waved, smiling.

It was amazing how a Walker could hide their pain with a smile. Jay took a deep breath and stood. "Hey, Nya." He walked off with his wife.

"You okay?" Kai asked.

Jayleene faked another smile. "Yeah…Just happy to have my brother back…" **"For now…"** she finished in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Leave

**Chapter 5: Leave**

The Walker siblings spent most of their time together, knowing what was going to happen in a month. But it was silently accepted. Though, a day before the month was up, Jay pulled his sister away so they could be alone. "You can't do it, Jayleene." He whispered so nobody would hear.

"I don't want you gone again, there's no other option." She argued.

"Yes there is…"

Jayleene's eyes widened slightly. "No, I am not letting you go…" her voice started to crack.

"Jayleene…"

"No, Jay…" she growled.

He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she grabbed him by the collar of his ninja suit and pulled him into a tight hug. Tears started to stream down her face. "Just…Please…Jay, let's do it for everyone else on the ship, okay? They'll be fine without me, but without you…"

"Not everyone would be fine, Jayleene." He said. "I'd be hurting and so would Kai."

She sighed. "Kai's tough, besides, one day I might come back to the good side."

Jay shook his head. "You're such an idiot." He felt himself start to cry.

Jayleene smiled lightly. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too, man." Their hug broke and she ran out of the room, leaving her brother.

**With Kai…**

Kai leaned against the railing of the Bounty, holding a small box in his hand. Inside the box was a gold dragon ring. It curled around the air so if placed on someone's finger, it wouldn't come off unless pulled off. On the dragon's head was a small but noticeable diamond which looked like it was the dragon's eye. Jayleene's brother was back so there were no more emotions to stop the fire master.

Unless you counted nerves…Kai was nervous of her answer. If she said no, he'd probably throw himself overboard while the ship was in flight, but if she said yes…He'd probably feel like the luckiest and happiest guy in the world.

After sucking down all his fears, Kai went to find Jayleene.

Jayleene was in the room she shared with Kai, packing everything she needed for her trip tomorrow. "Hey…" Kai walked into the room, holding something behind his back.

She quickly slid the backpack. "Hey," she put on a fake smile and turned to face him. "What's up?"

Kai took a deep breath. **"Just ask her, jackass…" **he thought. He got down on one knee and took one of Jayleene's hands.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. A light pink color spread across the bridge of her nose.

"I love you and…uh…I wanna' know if…" he felt like he was about to have a heart attack. "Y-you'd marry me?"

Jayleene closed her eyes slowly and sighed. Saying yes to him would only put him in more pain once she left to be Garmadon's servant. She couldn't…But unfortunately her heart didn't like her brain's theory. Without consent of the rest of her body she spoke the word. "Yes." The next thing she knew a dragon ring wrapped around her ring finger and Kai was embracing her, saying "I love you" over and over again.

She hugged back, knowing what mistake she had made.

…

Jayleene lay in bed next to Kai while he slept with a smile on his face. The moonlight shone through the window as she sat up. She looked down at her fiancée and then leaned to kiss him for one last time. She got out of bed and started to dress; an electric blue tee shirt, black shorts and hiking boots.

She picked up her bag full of things and left the room.

Jayleene said a silent goodbye as she left the Bounty. She wandered around aimlessly calling out the dark lord's name. "Don't play games, Garmadon. I want to be your servant." This was ridiculous; she was calling out to the darkness like an idiot.

Suddenly a man with black skin, red eyes and four arms stepped out of the darkness. "Nice to meet you again, Jayleene."

"Cut the crap, I'm doing this for my brother, just make me your servant or assassin or whatever and get this over with."

Garmadon smiled. "NinjaGO!" he spun in his pitch black tornado and stopped.

Jayleene looked down at her clothing and sighed; an electric blue bustier top with silver details which had a single sleeve curling around her arm like a dragon, long black tights and black combat boots. She had also been given black fingerless gloves and a bow and arrow. She glanced at her wedding ring and sighed again. "Come…" he ordered, walking into the darkness.

Jayleene followed hesitantly.

**In the morning…**

Kai felt Jayleene was no longer in bed with him. He sat up and heard someone in the shower whistling. He smiled and went into the bathroom. "Hey, Jayleene…" he slowly drew back the curtain only to hear a scream. He saw his sister quickly covering herself with a towel as she turned the shower off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PERVE?!" Nya growled.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE JAYLEENE!" he yelled with wide eyes, his face was completely red. Kai stumbled, got up quickly and darted out of the room. He felt like he wanted to go completely blind, he just saw his sister naked. Not cool. Okay, maybe he was a bit of a perve for pulling back the curtain and expecting Jayleene, but it was normal for him to see her undressed and- Wait…Where _was_ Jayleene?


	6. Chapter 6: I kissed evil

**Chapter 6: I kissed evil**

Lord Garmadon led Jayleene to an abandoned ware house and she started to complain. "Once we rule Ninjago, we will have a better living space." He smirked and she rolled her eyes. The four snake generals were there. The snakes opened their mouths to talk, but her glare cut them off. "I'm not happy either, so shut it," she hissed.

Garmadon rolled his eyes. "You're training starts now." He ordered. "I want you to try your best to defeat me hand to hand."

Jayleene dropped her bow and the dark lord rested the Mega-Weapon down. She ran towards him, avoiding his four arms. She jumped behind him and kicked him forward onto the ground.

The dark lord stayed down as she approached him slowly. She examined him until he grabbed her foot with all four hands and tossed her across the room. Jayleene groaned and was about to stand again when he grabbed her neck and slammed her back against the wall. "You were too naïve, just because I am down, does not mean I am defeated." She nodded and he let her go, dropping her to the floor. "Try again."

**Back at the Bounty…**

"How could you _let_ her go?!" Kai yelled as Jay explained the situation.

"I couldn't really stop her; she had pretty much made up her mind…" Jay rubbed his forehead.

Kai's expression softened, knowing how stubborn Jayleene could get.

"So she's on Garmadon's side now?" Scarlet asked. Jay nodded. "Then…What do we do…?" Lloyd asked the group.

Everyone exchanged glances. They couldn't rush in, so…They'd have to wait until the final battle.

**With Garmadon and Jayleene…**

Garmadon pinned Jayleene to the floor for the fifth time. "Damn it…" she mumbled.

"You are getting better, you're not very strong without your weapons but you are fast." He smiled.

She nodded as he let go of her. "Thanks…" she pushed back her hair, still thinking about Kai and the others. How were they without her? Probably fine…But Kai…She sighed as she looked down at her ring. "That's enough for one day." The dark lord announced, pulling off his helmet.

Jayleene glanced at Garmadon without his helmet on. His hair was black, dirty and slightly spiked. She looked down; it was sort of like Kai's dark brown, dirty spikes. And his eyes…They were red like Kai's suit. Jayleene realized that the dark lord's attitude wasn't different from Kai's, they were both angry and quick to act on things; they were just on different sides; good and evil. Garmadon looked up and caught her staring. Red color spread all around her cheeks. "If you stare any harder, you're eyes are going to cross." He smirked.

Her blush deepened. "Shut up." She growled, going over into a corner. She folded her arms and rested her head against the wall. When Garmadon fell asleep, Jayleene went over to a window and stared outside.

Garmadon examined Jayleene in the corner of his eye. She must've thought he was asleep because she then opened the window and attempted to climb out. Garmadon stood quickly and used his four arms to grab her and slam her back against the wall. "Where do you think you're going?" he slammed all his arms on the wall surrounding her so she wouldn't escape.

Jayleene's sped fast. She thought he was asleep and for a minute she forgot about her brother and tried to run off. "I…I was…-"

"You were trying to escape." He shot at her. "Remember that if you leave, your brother goes back."

She sighed and clenched her fists. "I know…" she looked up at him and red color flustered in her face again. She hadn't been this close to him before. Compared to the snakes, Lord Garmadon didn't seem as disgusting as he did from afar. Jayleene closed her eyes and then opened them again; the dark lord had turned into Kai.

"**Kai…"** she thought. Jayleene planted a kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kai didn't move which made her raise a brow, why wasn't he kissing her back?

Wait…It took Jayleene a few seconds to be shot back into reality, she wasn't kissing Kai; she was kissing a man with black skin, red eyes and four arms. She immediately pulled away and wiped her lips. She tried to escape, but all four of his arms were on either side of her body, blocking any possible exit. Garmadon stared down at her, raising one of his brows as if thinking of what to do. He then smiled.

Shit. He had gotten the wrong idea.

"Garmadon I-" Jayleene was cut off by Garmadon pressing his lips against hers. He wrapped his four arms around her and she struggled. When she realized she couldn't escape his grip, she kept completely still, waiting for Garmadon to finish the kiss. He was an aggressive kisser; he even hurt her lips by how he tilted his head in a different direction every few seconds. "Ow…" her voice came out muffled. "I can't…Breathe, Garmadon…" He pulled away finally and allowed her to breathe properly. She felt like someone had sat on her chest and that was probably the equivalent of Garmadon's bone crushing hug. There was another thing that reminded her of Kai, the way he hugged so tightly.

Jayleene felt disgusted that she kissed the man in the first place. He was older than Sensei Wu! She could've been his daughter. Garmadon soon let her go. "Go get some rest." He ordered.

Jayleene walked away slowly and found her own corner to sleep in. Before she fell asleep, she glanced down at her ring. She still felt in love with Kai.

**A/N: Sick! Jayleene kissed Lord Garmadon! And the old perve kissed back! But remember, Jayleene's not into Garmadon, if you paid attention, she was thinking of Kai the entire time. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: GoodbyeWish she was here

**Chapter 7: Goodbye/Wish she was here**

"NinjaGO!" Jayleene shouted, spinning in an electric blue tornado. She wasn't a ninja since her brother came back, but when he was gone, she was trained in using lightning without his weapons. She pointed her hands up towards the sky and then clenched her fists; there was a loud crackle of lightning throughout the land.

"Good…" Lord Garmadon watched her from afar. She rolled her eyes, ever since the stupid kiss, he would treat her differently. The only reason she hadn't said anything was she didn't want to upset him; he'd surely dangle her brother's life in anger.

Jayleene sat down, looking up at the sky. What was Kai doing?

**With Kai…**

Kai walked through the streets of Ninjago City aimlessly. Crying about having to fight Jayleene one day had pretty much drew all emotion out of him. His face was pale and his dark brown eyes seemed empty.

He was starting to miss her; it had been at least three weeks. He missed her kiss, her deep blue eyes, her smile…He kept searching for something to remind him of her.

The only thing she left behind that night was her acoustic guitar which he carried around on his back. "Kai, you okay, man?" Jay's voice made him look up.

Kai hadn't spoken to Jay at all since Jayleene left. The red ninja felt like it was Jay's fault, the only reason his fiancée left was to keep her brother alive. "I'm fine." Kai lied.

"Look, I know you must be the saddest guy right now…" Total understatement of the year, "But trust me, Jayleene's smart, she'll find a way around this."

"I hope so…" was all Kai said.

**Back with Garmadon…**

Lord Garmadon watched as Jayleene shot several arrows at a tree. She was young enough to be his daughter, but he didn't mind, his appearance made him seem like the younger brother of Wu anyway. _She_ had kissed him first though, he only kissed back.

"**Dear God why won't he stop staring at me?"** Jayleene thought as she shot another arrow. "Will you please stop looking at me like that?" she turned around to glare at him.

He smiled. "You've stared at me."

"Whatever…" she dropped her weapon and went back inside the warehouse. Jayleene collapsed in her corner and picked up her keyboard. It was one of the instruments she had bought, she also brought her electric guitar but her acoustic was left as a gift to Kai. She started to play and sing. **(A/N: "Goodbye" by Avril Lavigne).**

"_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love…I can't hide, can't hide; can't hide what has come. I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone. But always know, always know, always know that I love you so…I love you so…I love you so…Oh~…"_

Jayleene felt a tear run down her cheek.

"_Goodbye, brown eyes...Goodbye for now…Goodbye sunshine, take care of yourself…" _

It was only goodbye for now, but the next time her and brown eyes met, it would be a fight. She could imagine it…Both them holding back because they didn't want to hurt each other…His fire was her sunshine. But she was in darkness now…

"_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone. But always know, always know, always know that I love you so. I love you so…Oh~…I love you so…La lullaby, distract me with your eyes, la lullaby, help me sleep tonight, la lullaby…La lullaby…I have to go. I have to. I have to go and leave you alone. But always, always know, always know, that I love you so. I love you so…I love you so…~I love you so…I love you so…I love you so…Goodbye, brown eyes, goodbye my love…"_

She would always love him, but someone would have to get hurt. Maybe it could be her…If she held back a little more than him, she could lose on purpose…However the final battle would end; someone would die. All she knew was…It couldn't be Kai.

Jayleene wiped her tears as Garmadon walked into the warehouse. Somehow, she'd have to plot behind his back…Somehow…

**Meanwhile…**

Kai sat in the bedroom he used to share with Jayleene, playing with the strings on her acoustic guitar. When he was sure there was nobody around listening to him, he started playing slightly louder. **(Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne. BTW, I know it was sung by a girl, but pretend it's a guy singing it).**

"_I can be tough…I can be strong…But with you, it's not that at all, there's a guy who gives a shit, behind this wall, you just walked through it. And I remember all those crazy things you said; you left 'em running through my head. You're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it, just went with it. You're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here."_

He was tough and acted like feelings weren't a thing, but she could see right past him, he kept his guard up, but she walked behind the wall to his heart. **(A bit cheesy, I know). **

She was weird and insane like her brother, but she was always happy. He even did the craziest things with her without thinking first, he just went with it.

"_Damn, damn, damn, what'd I do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn, what'd I do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here. I love the way you are, that's who I am, I don't have to try hard. We always say, say it like it is and the truth…Is that I really miss; all those crazy things you said; you left 'em running through my head. You're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it, just went with it. You're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here."_

He wanted her back. It would kill him to have to hurt her, he couldn't.

"_Damn, damn, damn, what'd I do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were. Damn, damn, damn, what'd I do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here. No, I don't wanna' let go, I just wanna' let you know, that I never wanna' let go, let go, oh oh. No, I don't wanna' let go, I just wanna' let you know, that I never wanna' let go…_

_(3X) Damn, damn, damn, what'd I do to have you here, here, here. Damn, damn, damn, what'd I do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here."_

They'd meet again, he'd get to see her, but it'd be a different side of her. An evil side. Until the final battle…

**A/N: Oh man…*sniff*…I'm sort of emotional today, so sorry if the story gets a bit deep… **


	8. Chapter 8: Final battle

**Chapter 8: Final battle**

It had been two years since she left and she knew it was the day. Garmadon had been putting the snakes to work, using their weapons and ordered her to train extra hard. They travelled to Ouraburus and she shot several arrows at some snakes that weren't working so she could practice on a moving target. Garmadon put his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off, annoyed.

Two years and he hadn't forgotten about the dumb kiss.

**On the Bounty…**

Angel and Zane kissed their children and told them to stay with their Godfather Wu. "Aw, but I wanna' come too daddy!" Dexter, the now six year old whined.

"I wish to…_kick butt_." Justice said.

"No, you two must stay and behave." Zane leaned down to whisper to his daughter. "Remember to keep your brother away from the cookie jar."

Justice nodded.

Angel knelt down to whisper to Dexter. "Make sure your sister gets some sugar."

Dexter nodded.

Lloyd smiled, remembering how he used to get annoyed when the ninja left him behind to go on missions. But he sighed; he'd have to fight his father…

Kai hesitantly followed his team into the lost city of Ouraburus.

The first thing Jayleene saw was Lloyd. He used his dominant element; lightning and tried to strike her. She jumped out of the way and the bolt hit the ground, smoke lingered. Nya, Jay, April and Scarlet popped into view,

Scarlet attempted to use her wind powers to twist Jayleene's blood, but Jayleene kicked her away. Then, Cole, Angel and Zane showed up. Wait…Where was Kai? She shrugged it off, if he wasn't nearby, she wouldn't have to fight him.

"NinjaGO!" Jayleene spun in her electric blue tornado.

"NinjaGO!" her brother copied her.

The Walker siblings collided and lightning struck everywhere.

Jayleene and Jay screamed and a few snakes caught on fire when the lightning hit them. "I don't wanna' do this, Jayleene!" he yelled as they both attempted to get each other to the ground.

"Well, I'm doing this for you!" she tackled him. Jay smacked his sister away and then jumped on her. She drew her legs back into her chest and kicked him far off. She scrambled to her feet. She was about to yell when: "NinjaGO!" a red tornado came into her vision. Kai stopped in front of her with determination and sadness in his eyes at the same time.

"Sorry, Kai…" she whispered, tackling him. Kai struggled, but didn't hit her. The others were fighting off snakes, so they couldn't help the fire master. Somehow he managed to wiggle out of her grip and they both jumped up. He pulled out his sword, but she managed to shoot an arrow at him. The arrow went through his arm and she shut her eyes as he screeched in pain. Kai pulled the arrow out and threw it down. The wound now poured out blood.

Kai swung his sword at Jayleene and ended up cutting the fabric on her tights. A deep cut was now on her thigh and she covered it in pain. His eyes silently told her he was sorry. She heat butted him in the stomach and he fell back. Before he could get up, she put her foot on his chest to keep him down. He grabbed her foot and flung her far off. "NinjaGO!" he used spinjitzu and knocked her further back. Jayleene back flipped away from him and lifted her arms up. Swiftly she threw back down to her sides and lightning struck. A large hole was put into the ground and Kai lost his balance.

Jayleene's eyes widened, realizing she did too much damage. She darted to the edge and grabbed his arm just as he was about to fall. Kai's eyes widened with surprise that she helped him. He gave a silent thank you. But Jayleene threw him back onto the ground, saving him only for her to finish him off herself.

Kai landed on his back and Jayleene jumped onto him, pinning him down. She threw a single punch and everything went black.

When Jayleene realized she had knocked out Kai, she dragged his body off so he wouldn't be harmed when she went to fight the others. Jayleene jumped Jay and made him collapse onto the floor. She slammed his head into the ground and his body went limp. **"Why'd you have to hold back on me, Jay?"** she thought, getting off of him. In fear, she checked her brother's pulse, it wasn't very strong, but at least his heart was still going. She sighed with relief. Suddenly Lloyd jumped her.

Jayleene elbowed him in the stomach and he flew back. Turning around, she saw everyone had been knocked unconscious, only The Green Ninja was still awake. Though he had several wounds, "My dad's a coward, where is he? He sent _you_ to fight us. Where the hell is he?!" he growled.

"I can't tell you." Jayleene shot back, getting in battle stance.

"Tell me!" he ran into her stomach and they both fell backwards.

"Stop or you'll kill us both!" she screamed, noticing they were both on the edge of the pit she had made with her lightning.

Lloyd tried to punch Jayleene but she dodged. She grabbed his collar before he could fall into the pit though, he was still a friend. The twenty three year old blocked the now twenty year olds attacks. "Lloyd stop it!"

"Sorry, Jayleene, but you're the enemy." He sent another punch her way, which she blocked with her palm.

She eventually got frustrated and punched him in the jaw harshly. Lloyd fell back into the pit and she grabbed his arm, trying to keep The Green Ninja up. Sadly her attempts did nothing and she found herself being dragged down. Kai and Scarlet must've woken up because their voices yelling "NO!" were the last thing the falling pair heard.

The evil servant and green ninja fell into complete darkness.

**A/N: I shall continue this part 2 when I am ready…Problem? LOL, I'll finish later on today. **


	9. Chapter 9: Strongest emotion

**Chapter 9: Strongest emotion**

Jayleene's eyes opened and she saw Garmadon hovering over her. He smiled, noticing she was awake. "Where…Where am I…?" she asked.

"Home, we won, Jayleene."

She sat up, but he didn't move his face away. Their lips met and she immediately pulled away, disgusted. "Where are the ninja?"

"Why?" he seemed slightly annoyed that the first thing she wanted to do was see the ninja.

"I…I want to tal-…_torture_ them." She lied.

Garmadon's smile returned. "After the battle, I locked the ninja up; I also took possession of the ship too."

"Is that where we are now? The Bounty?" she asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "But before that…I want to show you something."

Jayleene hesitated, but realized she really didn't have a choice. "Alright." She realized she was lying in a bed and climbed out of it, rejecting Garmadon's help. She felt her thigh and noticed the wound Kai gave her had healed. She must've been out for a long while. She was in a short black night gown which made her wonder who had undressed her.

He led her out of the room. He reached over and grabbed her hand with one his. She frowned, not wanting to hold hands like they were dating, but she didn't want to anger him.

They went out onto the deck, passing several snakes armed with weapons as if proud of their victory. He put two of his other hands in front of her eyes, blinding her temporarily. Soon, he let go and all hell was revealed.

The city of Ninjago was in chaos. Hundreds of buildings were on fire, dead bodies lie on the streets, people hid in the shadows in fear, a dark cloud of pollution hovered over the city and snakes ran around, killing more people and ordering them around. "Oh my God…" she gasped.

"Great, isn't it?" he smiled. "All for you and me to enjoy all we want."

He put two of his hands on either of her shoulders and the other two wrapped around her stomach, hugging her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

Jayleene just stood in shock, she slowly defrosted. "Can we see the ninja now?"

"Not yet, first you need to change and then we can eat."

Jayleene sighed. "Alright,"

…

Jayleene changed into an electric blue tank top, a black windbreaker, dark denim jeans, and black combat boots with blue laces. She found her blue stone bracelet and her grandmother's pendant in her room, along with her other stuff. After eating with Garmadon for a grueling half hour, the dark lord ordered a snake to take her down to the cells where the ninja were being held.

She stopped in front of a cell with the Julien family in it. Zane held his wife and kids close to him, when he saw Jayleene; his calm blue eyes formed a glare. "Auntie Jayleene!" Justice and Dexter jumped up and ran up to the bars.

"Hi, Dexter, Justice…" she tried to smile.

"The snakes threw us in here like meanies! Can you get us out?" Dexter's eyes were wide with hope.

Jayleene sighed. "We'll see."

Angel pulled her kids away and shot a glare at the youngest Walker. "As soon as I get outta' here, your ass is dead, Junkyard Girl!" Angel glanced at her kids. "Sorry, babies, mommy said a bad word." The former teenage bully grabbed Jayleene shirt through the cell bars and pulled her close. "No touching!" the snake scolded the prisoner.

"It's alright." Jayleene said with almost no emotion in her voice. Her face showed no emotion at all, but deep inside she was holding it back.

"Let go of me, Angel." Jayleene's words were cold but simply nice. When Angel just glared, Jayleene pried the hand away from her shirt and backed away. "Come in this cell and fight me, bitch!" Angel yelled as Jayleene walked off.

The next stop was Cole and April who sat against the wall, holding each other close. Jayleene caught their attention. "Jayleene, what's going on? Why aren't you in lock up too?" Cole asked.

Jayleene remembered how the black ninja had got hit in his head during the final battle; it must've given him a small case of amnesia. April looked to Jayleene asking _"Why?"_ silently.

She stared blankly before walking off.

Sensei Wu, Lloyd and Scarlet all together in a cell, gathered round in a small circle. Lloyd looked up; he had bandages around his head which told her he must've landed under her when they fell into the dark pit.

Scarlet had hand cuffs around her wrists so she couldn't use her blood twisting powers. Sensei Wu just sat with his head bowed. "Sorry guys…" she whispered, walking off.

Nya slept, resting her head on Jay's shoulder. Jay looked up at his sister. "Sis…" he trailed off.

"Hey, Jay,"

"Please tell me you have some sort of plan." He pleaded.

Jayleene thought for a moment. "I might…But no promises…I love you, Jay."

"Love you too, sis."

She nodded and walked off with the snake.

The last and final stop was Kai who sat in a cell alone. It was enough to be locked up, but to be locked up alone…His hands were chained above his head as he was hung in the air. He looked up slowly and saw Jayleene. "I want to be alone with this one." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't question me." She glared.

The snake unlocked the cell and let her in, handing her the keys. He nodded and then walked off, leaving her alone with the red ninja. She clipped the keys to her belt and leaned against the wall in silence, staring at him for a while.

"Why won't you talk, Kai?" she finally spoke.

"What am I supposed to say?" he answered with another question.

Jayleene shrugged. "I dunno' that you love me and you missed me?"

"Well that'd be a lie, wouldn't it?" he hissed. Okay, that hurt her slightly, but she knew what he was trying to do. Just get back at her for leaving him for so long.

Jayleene walked closer, making him flinch, thinking she'd assault him. "Don't be like that, Kai…"

"How do you want me to act? You left for two years and when I see you again, we have to fight."

She blinked and sighed. "Yeah, but…" she sighed again and ran her finger up and down the bridge of her nose. "I did it so we didn't have to lose Jay again."

"Then why'd you say yes when I asked you to marry me?"

"Because-"

"What? Because you thought it hurt me more when you left? You _meant_ to hurt me."

"Kai-"

"Why am I even talking to you? I don't want you to see you!" he didn't mean anything he said, but his emotions were still slightly unsteady. "Just go away, Jayleene!" he growled, only for a hand to fly across his cheek harshly, making his head turn.

Jayleene breathed heavily, her fists clenched as angered and saddened tears ran down her face. "Will you shut up and listen?!" she shouted. Kai remained silent with a stringing red hand print on his cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone, okay?!" her voice started to calm down as she went on. "Has it ever crossed your fucking mind that quite possibly that I left because I loved my brother? It's not always about you, Kai. I said yes when you asked me to marry because I wasn't thinking, obviously I can't marry a hothead like you."

His heart dropped into his stomach. He didn't want the argument to travel that far. "If you love me then you better calm down or else you're gonna' lose me…_Forever_. We're barely together now because of everything that's happened lately. I don't even know why I love you! I mean…You piss me off **24/7!**"

Kai just stared as Jayleene went on. "You wanna' know how you can tell I love you? When I left, I kissed Lord Garmadon." Kai's heart sank further. How would confessing such a thing prove her love? "But, I wasn't kissing Garmadon because I was into him; I kissed him because I wanted it to be you! I seriously missed you so desperately that I go and kiss fucking Garmadon! I mean come on! The guy has four arms!"

She raised her hand up and showed the dragon ring he gave her. "Like I said…I love you, but I'm capable of taking care of myself, so if you fuck this up, take a hike." **(A/N: Reference to the song "Push" by Avril Lavigne).**

"I love you too…" he couldn't help but smile. It was a messed up romance, but one that should never come to an end. Kai felt surprised Jayleene put up with him for so long. But that was just the strongest emotion; love. "Come here…"

Jayleene walked closer to him and he moved his head further to kiss her lips. She grabbed his collar and kissed him back. Her bangs, which were pushed out of the way, entwined with his spikes.

They remained connected for a few more seconds and then hesitantly pulled apart. Quickly, looking to see if anyone was around, Jayleene pulled off her jacket and kicked off her boots. She unclipped the keys from her waist and unchained Kai's hands. He landed on his feet and pinned her onto the wall by her shoulders.

**(A/N: Hey, I don't mean to cut into the story like this, but if you think it's getting creepy, don't read the rest. Most people don't do the OC and character hentai thing because they think it's creepy, but guess what…That's what I do! So if you don't like it, fuck it and go read another story. If you don't mind, don't be a pussy and read on! BTW, I'm not some creeper, so I'm not going into full detail in this area).**

He kissed her again and she was able to wrap her arms around his neck gratefully. Kai grabbed her waist and lifted her up easily. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her grip around his neck. He hadn't seen her in over two years so he couldn't care less if one of the snakes or Garmadon saw him with Jayleene.

Jayleene tangled her fingers in Kai's hair with one hand and used the other to unbutton her jeans.

…

…

…

She drew her head back so it'd rest against the wall and she looked up at the roof. Her eyes went back into her head and then closed. Both her eyebrows arched and she dug one of her hands into Kai's shoulder. The other hand grabbed helplessly at the wall. She let out a loud groan.

**A little time jump since I'm not some perverted creep…**

"You know I have to go soon before Garmadon notices I've been down here too long, right?" Jayleene asked as she rested her head on Kai's chest.

Her and his clothes were scattered over their bodies as they lay on the floor. "I know…Just stay a little while longer, please?"

"And I have to hang you again…"

"I know." He rubbed the back of her head gently. "You're coming back, right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow…I'm coming up with a plan. I just need a while to think it over."

After lying there with Kai for a few more minutes, Jayleene sat up and started to put her clothes back on. She slipped on her boots and began to tie the laces. Kai put his suit back on and watched sadly as she put her windbreaker on. Jayleene kissed his lips again and he almost fell into the same trance he did when their clothes were off.

"C'mon." she pulled his arm and made him stand.

He sighed. "Yeah…"

She chained his hands above his head once again. When she saw the look in his eyes, she lifted her hand to put the ring he gave her in front of his face. "Technically, you're my husband and I'm gonna' get my husband out of here, okay?"

He smiled lightly. "Okay…" his tone was still unsure.

"I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

Jayleene backed away slowly, before turning her back to Kai and leaving the cell. She locked the door behind her and glanced at him one last time through the bars. "See you later?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah…"

She walked off, starting to think over her plan. She'd set it in motion the next day…

**A/N: Review if you're not a pussy! Flames accepted!**


	10. Chapter 10: The plan

**Chapter 10: The plan**

Jayleene managed to get away from Garmadon long enough so she could sneak into his room. She closed the door behind herself and started searching around his room. She needed the ingredient more than anything; otherwise nothing would be the same. Her relationship would be strained to the point where she wouldn't be able to see Kai for days at a time and knowing how cruel the snakes were, the ninja would probably starve to death. That couldn't happen.

Jayleene peeked out into the hallway one last time and began to search again. She doubted the dark lord would have what she needed, but it was worth a shot, Ms. Takay's tea shop would surely have been destroyed by the recent chaos going on lately. Jayleene looked under Lord Garmadon's bed and saw nothing. She went for his nightstand and found nothing in that either. "Fuck…Everyone's doomed…All because of me…" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly she realized she hadn't checked the closet. She quickly slid the closet door open and found a few boxes. Jayleene dug through the boxes as quickly as she could and cursed when she found nothing; just useless shit. She punched one of the boxes harshly in frustration and a jar fell from it and rolled over to her. She picked it up and examined it, inside was a lavender colored powder, it was what she needed. Time Traveler's Tea.

She smiled and stuffed into her jacket pocket. Jayleene went down to the prison cells and went to Kai's cell. She shooed the snake guard away and took his keys. She walked into his cell and closed the bars behind herself. "Kai, I've got it."

"What's that?" he lifted his head up.

Jayleene pulled out the jar and showed it to him. "Time Traveler's Tea, I'm gonna' go back in time and stop everything before it happened."

"Wait…By everything…What exactly do you mean?"

"Not everything just before Jay died."

"But then we probably won't start dating and then I'd never ask you to marry me."

Jayleene blinked, realizing it too. If she stopped her brother's death, she'd never fall in love with Kai…That tore her apart…How could you choose? Choose having your brother back or choose staying with the love of your life. There was no way around that, she had to choose one, there was no choosing both and she surely couldn't live without either. "Kai…I don't know what to do…" she trailed off.

"It's your choice."

She felt tears well up in her eyes. Her choice…Her choice…Only her choice…She ran out of the cell when she felt like everything was too much. Jayleene managed to get into her bedroom and slam the door. Her back slid down the wall and she buried her face in her hands, her hair falling down the sides of her face, hiding her. She looked down at her ring, then at her blue stone bracelet. Which one? Which one?

Jayleene drew her legs into her chest slowly. Who'd be more painful to lose? Neither. Both would cause equal pain.

She'd miss having both people in her life, but she could only have one. Maybe she could just let the ninja go? No, they'd just be killed on the now dangerous and chaotic streets; they were much safer on the Bounty. But things could never be the same. Dexter and Justice…They'd spend their lives behind bars and with Garmadon's patience…Everyone would eventually be killed. Jayleene got up and went back to the prison cells, wiping her tears away.

"Jay…" she whispered softly.

Jay looked up. He shifted Nya's sleeping body and stood. "Jay, I found a way but…I'm gonna' have to lose either you or Kai…"

"What?" Jay raised a brow and went over to the cell bars.

"If I go back in time and stop your death, I'll never date Kai and he'll never ask me to marry him but if I go back and stop myself from seeing that old woman on the street…I won't get you back."

"Yeah, you won't get me back but you'll never sacrifice yourself to Garmadon and we wouldn't be in this dilemma now." Jay sighed. "Look…I love you and even though I don't exactly _approve_ of you and hothead going out, you'll be a lot happier with me gone and you staying with Kai."

Tears filled Jayleene's eyes again. Was he telling her to…? "No way…I'm not-"

"Jayleene, I'm telling you that I won't mind."

Jayleene shut her eyes tightly and then sighed. She had made her decision. "Thanks, Jay."

She ran off.

Once she was alone in her room, Jayleene changed into a dark, black hooded jumpsuit and black boots. **(A lot like Lloyd's BTW)** she flipped the hood over her head and tied an electric blue belt around the waist. "Here goes…" she threw the jar of Time Traveler's Tea down and the dust went everywhere, swirling around her body. She shut her eyes.

…

When Jayleene's eyes opened again, she looked around. She was in Ninjago City and her past brother, Jay was walking out of a jewelry store, holding a small blue box in his hand. She smiled. She had sent herself to the correct time. To keep her past brother from seeing her, Jayleene kept a good distance away from him as he walked. He stopped and wrote in his journal for a little while and then continued walking.

Jayleene ducked behind a garbage can and watched Jay jump into his Storm Fighter. Knowing what was coming; Jayleene watched him fly off and then ran after the plane. He was flying towards the Bounty when it looked like he picked up his cellphone. "Hey, Kai," Jayleene heard her brother say. "I'm just-AHHHHH!" the plane disappeared and Jay fell through the air. Jayleene scrambled and her brother fell into her arms.

She looked down at her brother who was too shaken to recognize her hooded face. "You're welcome." She smiled, dropping him to the ground and bolting.

"Uh…T-thank you…" Jay called after her. "You saved my life…"

"**Oh you have no idea…"** she thought, running.

She didn't want to go back to her own time yet; she still had more to do. Jayleene ran into her parent's junkyard and saw her past self in an electric blue homemade sweater, old jeans and blue sneakers, getting ready to walk to school. The past version of Kai lost touch with Jay over the phone. "Hey, Jayleene," Past Kai walked into the junkyard. "Do you know where Jay is?"

"Kai seriously, Jay hardly visits, why would I know where the hell he is?" Her past self rolled her eyes.

"**Ugh, why was I such a bitch to him back then?"** she thought.

"Hey, whatever, I just thought you knew where he was."

"Then go look for him, I have to go to school." She said, throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

"Fine, bitch." He growled. "Where are your parents?"

"Somewhere, I don't give a fuck."

As past Jayleene left, present Jayleene jumped down in front of herself and pulled her black hood off her head. Past Jayleene's eyes widened, "Holy shit!" she fell back. "Y-you're…You're me!"

"Yeah, bitch. I'm the future you; and you need to quit being mean to Kai!" she threw her arms up. "In the future, you get to date him and he proposes to you and…Well, it gets complicated but if you don't go and kiss him right now, you'll be the most miserable girl on earth in the future."

"K-kiss him?" a blush spread over her face. "I've never kissed anyone! And you expect me to kiss Kai? The same guy that I fucking _despise_?"

"Well…Yeah…Look, you have to do it. Trust me."

Past Jayleene stood and dusted herself off. "Not happening, I'm going to school, I'm already late."

"Stop!" Jayleene knew one way to get herself to kiss Past Kai. "I triple dog dare you to kiss Kai." She knew herself would never turn down a dare.

Past Jayleene completely forgot she was standing there with her future self. "Oh _hell_ no…You should know better than to dare Jayleene Eileen Walker!" her past self ran into the junkyard to find Past Kai. Past Jayleene found the red ninja looking for Past Ed and Edna. "Kai." She grabbed his shoulder and made him turn around.

"What?" he growled with a hard, angry expression.

"Don't read too much into this."

"Into what?"

She kissed his lips and he froze, shocked by the sudden gesture. Future Jayleene smiled. "Mission accomplished." She whispered to herself. Past Kai wrapped his arms around Past Jayleene's waist.

They pulled apart and stared at each other. "What the…D-did you just…Did you just kiss me…?" Kai asked with wide eyes.

"Uh…Y-yeah…S-so what?"

"Dude…C-can…Can we just…Whatever _this_ is…Let's t-take it slow; alright?"

"Okay…Let's go out tonight then."

"Sure…" Kai completely forgot about his suddenly ended call with Jay. "I'll come back at eight…"

She nodded. "Yeah…I-I have to go to school right now so…"

"I'll walk you." He blurted out.

"What?" she felt shocked that anyone outside of her family wanted to be seen with her. He just smiled. "Okay, l-let's go…"

Future Jayleene smiled and closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was in her bedroom. **"Did it work?"** she thought. She was on the Bounty in the room she shared with Kai. Jayleene looked down at her finger and saw the dragon ring was there. Jay suddenly walked into the room, wearing a tux and a blue bow tie. "Hey, sis, why aren't you dressed?"

"Dressed for what?"

"Your wedding, you're marrying the idiot of your dreams, remember?"

"I'm marrying Kai…?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "Okay, you had way too much to drink at your bachelorette party."

Jayleene smiled widely. "Oh my God…I'm marrying Kai…It's my wedding day…I'm marrying Kai!" she squealed.

"Duh, now go put on your wedding dress; I'll get the girls to help you."

As if on cue, Nya, Scarlet, Angel all walked in wearing identical short gowns in red, royal blue and dark purple. Little Justice walked in with a flower basket at hand and she was wearing a little pink dress. Nya turned to Jay and kissed him. "Hey, honey." She smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back.

"Alright, let's get her ready!" Angel started brushing Jayleene's hair and Scarlet pulled out a long white wedding dress with an electric blue waist band and white thin lace sleeves.

…

A few weeks after their wedding, Jayleene told Kai about everything that happened and he just smiled. They lay on the couch of the Bounty's game room. "Hey, weird love story huh?" Kai chuckled, holding her close.

"Yeah, but a good one." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Now…You wanna' discuss how many kids we should have?"

"What?" she looked up.

He sat up and threw her over his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go _discuss_ it."

"Kai!" she laughed hard as he carried out of the room.

**A/N: I'm gonna' write the sequel of "The Green Ninja Needs Love Too" later. Punkrockgirl555 is out!**


End file.
